Loser
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Los segundos avanzan, y Mello sólo piensa en el pasado, en aferrarse a un último momento de la vida que le queda, extrañando a la única persona ante la que, supuestamente, nunca perdió un asalto. Maldito él y su segura sonrisa... MxM Spoliers y Shonen-ai


_Hola!_

_bueno, primero que nada...OMFG O_O h-hoy...HOY ES 28??_

_...=___= me pasé por dos días... bueno..._

_Eeeeen fin, este ERA el fic en...no conmemoración... quizá sería más acertado decir...recuerdo...de la muerte de mis dos chicos D:_

_es una fecha difícil y dolorosa... que no recordé gracias a Metallica (gran recital chicas y chicos les diré...) pero que no podía dejar pasar._

_Bueno! poniéndome al día con las tareas ^^_

_quería ponerle música, pero no encontré una canción que expresara el sentimiento exacto de este fic. Aunque es posible que lo encuentre y me frustre by asdasdadsee hasta que lo modifique XD_

_..._

_**Disc: **mis chicos no me pertenecen, eso sí le pertenecen a esos tales Ohba y Obatta, par de malvados del mal que no me los regalan ¬¬ ya verán, inventaré una historia tan genial que querrán dibujarla, y en ese momento yo diré "AH, AH, AAAH, QUE SON MÍOS Y DEBEN PONERLES DISCLAIMER BD" y ellos llorarán... ríe Kami, ríe..._

_**Advertencia: **SPOLIERS, SHONEN-AI pero nada demasiado heavy, a excepción de los SPOLIERS que sí se vienen serios y contundentes...y aún me pregunto qué hacen los que no se han acabado Death Note leyendo fics ¬¬_

* * *

Siempre he pensado saberlo todo. Siempre ha sido así, tú mismo me ayudaste a reforzar esa imagen de omnipotencia frente a todos los asuntos de la vida, cuando me preguntabas y yo respondía con petulancia. Siempre me hiciste sentir superior, contigo siempre ganaba, y creo que por un segundo pensé que era eso lo que me agradaba de mantenerte a mi lado.

Sin embargo, sólo dos veces me has hecho sentir débil e ignorante. Aquella vez, cuando nos despedimos y éramos un par de adolescentes enamorados y embobados el uno con el otro, casi pensé en estar errando el camino. Y aún hoy dudo de mi decisión, años después, y ahora que ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Aún ignoro si de verdad, si hubiese renunciado a todo, podríamos haber sido libres y felices. Aunque como tú mismo me dijiste una vez, no podría haber vivido con eso, mientras otros luchaban mis batallas no podría haber hecho oídos sordos. Así que me diste un abrazo y me dejaste partir, diciendo un "hasta pronto" con sabor a un menos dulce "hasta nunca". Y supongo que algo dejé ahí atrás, mientras agitabas la mano a través de la ventana con una sonrisa algo triste.

Y crecimos, mi curso de vida no fue, seguramente, el que en el orfanato se hubiese esperado para mí. Nunca te pregunté qué es lo que tú hiciste, siendo que infinitas veces tú lo hiciste y me escuchaste con paciencia en aquellos momentos en los que me perdía entre tragos dulces y chocolates, llorando quizá, no lo recuerdo. No me hacía humillarme el ser un poco más humano, siendo que además estaba contigo una vez más, un poco más herido, un poco más débil y, por primera vez en mi vida, luciendo una cicatriz física y no emocional. Sabes que soy un maldito sentimental, así que nunca te extrañó que ciertos asuntos me recomieran la conciencia a pesar de los años transcurridos. Y tampoco te sorprendiste cuando vomité una declaración entre arcadas, mientras sujetabas mi cabello, en la que te confesé cuánto detesté el hecho de que no pelearas por conservarme. Orgullo, quizá, de parte de ambos. Y no te sentiste ofendido, nunca cedes ante mis niñerías. Me tienes paciencia, y a veces más que un amigo pareces un hermano mayor, siempre soportando mis idioteces.

Así que un hermano. Una familia. Lo que ambos necesitábamos, pero no lo que yo quería. Un capricho quizá, una herida nunca cicatrizada del todo del abrupto fin de nuestra embriaguez hormonal. No lo sé. Pero el caso es que esa asquerosa sensación de vacío al no obtener nada más que tu amistad comenzó a enfermarme. Lo viste, aquellas semanas de completa inacción cuando mis esfuerzos en la investigación no eran más que un simulacro. Una vez más, lo enredaban todo mis impulsos, lo que debía ser un camino recto hacia el fin comenzó a torcerse, arruiné todo lo que yo mismo había hecho. Y peor aún, te rehuía. Una especie de ánimo masoquista hizo que comenzara a destruirme, privándome de todo aquello que me provocara goce. Creo que incluso intenté volver a las calles, pero no pude alejarme más de una manzana del departamento. Supongo que en aquel momento toqué fondo.

Y en ese momento comenzaron nuestras interminables charlas nocturnas, esas mismas en las que solía insinuarte mucho entre mi sopor alcohólico y aquellos primeros mareos luego de las primeras copas ingeridas. Lo sé, me ignorabas, intentabas decirte a ti mismo que estaba borracho y confundido y que no sabía de lo que hablaba. Mis provocaciones eran causales de una risa y un torpe forcejeo hasta la cama, en donde me dejabas dormir la borrachera hasta que al día siguiente llegaba la culpa y la vergüenza. La culpa por estar comportándome como un vulgar y débil imbécil con penas de amor, la vergüenza por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo y hacer algo al respecto. Supongo que le temía al rechazo, y usando eso como excusa logré refugiarme en la incertidumbre. A pesar de todo, pensé que tendríamos años por delante.

Sí, así es. Estoy evadiendo aquella segunda vez que me has hecho sentir débil. Todas las otras veces en las que me comparaba con las peores basuras de ser humano eran exclusivamente culpa mía, no puedo achacarte más responsabilidades sabiendo cuanto odias ser quien lleva las riendas. Pues bien, sólo es para que veas que todos mis padecimientos no son culpa tuya, sino mía y de mi cobardía. Quizá sí me querías como antes después de todo. Aún así, ya es tarde para saberlo.

Y puedes reírte si quieres de mi poca capacidad para decidirme a hablar de una vez. Por más que sepa que ya me he quedado sin excusas. Si te preguntabas por qué en aquellos últimos tiempos actué como si te detestara, como si tu sola presencia me ahogara, era precisamente por eso último. Me sofocaba estar cerca de ti, tan cerca en términos físicos pero tan lejos en los términos que yo quería para nosotros. Todo siempre se trató de mí, hasta el último segundo, cuando una vez más fuiste el culpable de mi desdicha. Cuando te dije lo que haríamos y aceptaste. O más específicamente, cuando todo estaba listo y tuvimos que despedirnos. Una vez más, un "hasta pronto" con un sabor amargo. Y no pude evitar recordar que la última vez que habías dicho esto había perdido lo único por lo que habría sacrificado todo y lo hubiera dejado todo atrás. Me hiciste dudar, tú y tu seguridad, la misma que mostraste hace cinco años. Me hiciste dudar, pero no de la perfección de mi plan ni de la seguridad de que todo acabaría, para bien o para mal. Me hiciste dudar por el hecho que si, al volver a verte, me querrías aún menos.

Pero ahora comprendo muchas cosas. Creo que, al fin de las cosas, cuando no hay esperanza, la mente alcanza cierto nivel de serenidad que de otra forma es imposible comprender. Ahora que retrocedo en el tiempo, aquella mirada de dolor al oírme hablar de mi estúpida vida, de mis pequeños dramas y mis mezquinos traumas, quizá no era el tibio cariño de un hermano. Quizá pensabas lo mismo que yo, que me sofocabas y que me aburría tu compañía, que estaba contigo más por compromiso que otra cosa. Y por eso, par de estúpidos que siempre hemos sido desde el atropellado comienzo de nuestra relación, nunca nos miramos las caras y nos dijimos lo que sentíamos. Y sigo dudando, todo por tu causa.

Pero no dudo que tu muerte es real e inevitable. Te vi afrontarla con valor, y te vi perder ante ella. Creo que te burlaste de aquello hasta el último segundo, tal y como antes te burlabas de mis temores infantiles y de mis pequeñas inseguridades, de mi ineludible fatalismo. Y al fin, nuevamente yo tuve razón. Y qué forma más amarga de ganarle a la única persona contra la que siempre me sentí un ganador.

También viene por mí. Pero yo no puedo burlarme. Mi, según tú, a veces sardónico sentido del humor y de la ironía se fue con tu último latido, latido que casi sentí arder en mi propio corazón, órgano que ahora tiene sus penosos latidos contados. Me gustaría ser valiente como tú, haber afrontado mi realidad, haberme atrevido a escapar de mi destino como me lo insinuaste. ¿Era necesario llegar a estos extremos para comprenderlo? Al parecer sí, siempre he sido un testarudo. Y ahí está la ironía de nuevo. A pesar de que me gustaría haber muerto antes para no sentir el dolor de tu partida, debía verte caer para saber que al final siempre tuviste tú la razón. Soy un perdedor, y nunca dejé de serlo. Si todo hubiese salido bien, si hubiese tomado en cuenta tus pequeños gestos, incluso aunque el final no hubiese cambiado, aunque todo terminara de igual forma, si yo hubiese sido más valiente y tú menos sumiso…si, si, si. Los "si es que" ya no valen de nada ahora que lo pienso. Lo arruiné, y afrontaré con valentía el final que yo mismo me escogí. Al final el valor llegó de todas formas, pero a qué precio.

Me hubiese gustado tener una mayor certeza de las cosas, pero el reloj es inclemente y los segundos avanzan sin cesar. Y el valor quizá de nada sirva ahora que nunca podré decirte cuánto extrañaba el leve sonrojo que seguía a un "te amo".

Quizá haya ganado la guerra, pero las batallas perdidas son las que destrozan mi conciencia. Dudo de mi propia y segura victoria, y todo nuevamente por tu culpa. Pero, por alguna razón, no puedo reprocharte por esto. Y el dolor que me anuncia el fin es nulo en comparación con la certeza de mi derrota absoluta ante tu segura sonrisa de despedida.

* * *

_...D: para el cumple de Matt, juro hacer algo alegre ^^U_

_bueh, eso ps, que anden bien y esas cosas y la vida y sus sucursales y...yay!_

_reviews de pésame, amor, odio, virus biológicos y otras cosas son bien recibidos..._

_y un minuto de silencio (atrasado) por nuestros muchachos, par de ricuras que no tendrían que haber muerto ¬¬_

_Adieu!_

_**PD: **Se acerca mi fecha de aniversario de Fanfiction :O no sé por qué se los digo, sólo lo hice y cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba esto escrito .__._


End file.
